Dear Diary
by Yukinash
Summary: Enter into the world of the written pages of Ashe's diary. Being a second year student in her high school, Ashe bought a diary for her birthday to keep notice of all of her experiences at school. However she never expected that this year would become something big. Something which would soon transform her life which she never thought would happen.
1. Chapter 1

September 24th, 2015

Dear Diary,

Or maybe I should start off with a "Hi!", or a "Hello!", or "Hey!" Starting with a "Dear Diary" always sounds so boring for an introduction, but since this is my first entrée for my very first diary, maybe I should start with a bang!

Hiya Diary! I'm Ashe! It's such an honor to write anything about my thoughts and my secrets into these crisp, new pages! I'll think of you as my personal best friend, whom I can always look to and pour my heart and soul out just in case I can't handle it by myself.

I'll just let this out right now: Today is my birthday! I just turned fifteen years old today! For my present, I bought myself a diary (you) from a local store for ten influence points (neat-o)! But I haven't decided on my birthday wish, but I'll think of one very soon! What can I say about myself? I am the most awesomest person you'll ever meet, diary. Haha I'm joking with you! To give a brief description about myself, I have long, whitish silvery hair which I make sure to brush every day, large blue eyes, and above all I look incredibly pretty (I wish…^_^;)! During my spare time, I like reading books, stare outside and daydream about anything, drawing, take long strolls down at the beach, appreciate even the littlest things, smile to somebody who look like they're feeling sad, I could go on and on and on diary.

And because I just turned fifteen today, I'm also a second year high school student at Summoner's Rift High! I really love my school! All of my teachers from last year are the same teachers for this year, so I don't have to worry about new instructors. But the bad news is that there are piles and piles of homework compared to last year. *cries* :'(

At times class can be really boring. Yesterday I accidentally slept during Mr. Zilean's lecture on Demacia's history, but how can you blame me? He has like the most monotonous voice which makes the entire class sleep five minutes after the class starts. And yet there are other teachers who are incredibly strict. During Ms. Fiora's English class, she passed back our essays from last week and I got an A-. An A MINUS! That's the lowest grade I've ever earned from any class, diary! I read her comments written on my essay, and Ms. Fiora marked down my score due to minor grammatical and spelling errors. I mean come on, I know that spelling can be important but shouldn't the quality of the evidence supporting my thesis statement matter more than these minor errors? I wanted to walk up to Ms. Fiora and say what I just told you, but I fear that she would've dropped my grade lower if I did. Oh well, I hope I don't get a B+ in her class. I would totally die if I do…(no I won't lol).

Diary before I go I do have one more secret to tell you. Please keep this secret between us because it's one of those highly secretive secrets which nobody should know: I'm basically an invisible person.

Well I think I am! It's just that ever since my first year at SRH (Summoner's Rift High just in case you forgot), I haven't really made a lot of friends yet. I made goals for myself to make at least one or two friends before the school year ended, but I never accomplished them. Sometimes my classmates like Katarina or Lux would accidentally sit on my desk without noticing me, or ignore me while we pass by each other in the hallways. One time I was accidentally locked inside a shed for five hours before the janitor realized to get extra towels for the boy's showers.

But what can I say diary? It's not like my classmates are ignoring me on purpose or they're teasing me behind my back. It's not like they're really bothering me while I'm not bothering them, so I shouldn't really complain.

Goodness look at the time! I never knew thirty minutes pass would pass by like the speed of light! And my Physics report and Mr. Heimerdinger's Geometry assignment are due in the morning! Welp I guess it's an all nighter for me.

And thank you diary, thanks for letting me tell you these random thoughts circulating in my airheaded head. I'll make sure to write more and more as school progresses. Who knows? Maybe something awesome will occur along the way, and I'll tell you everything about it! Don't you worry diary! In fact I finally decided what to wish for for my birthday: I wish I may befriend somebody in my classroom.

Time is ticking! I must start on my homework assignments! I'll talk to you later diary! :D

Ashe


	2. Chapter 2

October 12th, 2015

My dear and loving Diary,

Have somebody ever told you that you're the most helpful and wonderful person on earth which makes your stomach flutter with butterflies and your cheeks blush from embarrassment?

Of course not! You're just a diary! You're just a secret book with crisp white pages that are begging to be written about my oh-so-wonderful days. :)

Uh-oh…I'm rambling on again, aren't I? I'm sorry for offending you Diary, I love you with all of my heart. 3 I'll be sure to keep my airheadedness in place.

Anyway where was I? Ahh yes, the reason I wanted to ask you because for once in my entire life, I was acknowledged for being a helpful person! Can you believe that Diary? An invisible girl like me finally got noticed!

…by a wolf! :)

Yes I know Diary, I promised that I would try making new friends at school but I'm still keeping my promise! Besides the school year is still young, there's plenty of time for me to make new friends so please have some patience for me. Please? Thank you!

Anyway it was last Wednesday and it was lunch time. I was sitting underneath my favorite spot where I normally eat lunch: a large maple tree settled across the school baseball field. Normally most students eat inside the cafeteria because the September afternoon is so hot and humid, but Diary I LOVE the afternoon: The cool breeze, the smell of sweet fresh grass filling my nose, the warm sunshine beaming down me, the gentle rustling of leaves from the trees. What's not there to like?

Just yesterday at lunch, a small pack of cute wolves came up to me and wagged their tails like doggies. One of them actually picked my shoelaces and started tugging with it! At first I thought they wanted to be petted but I noticed they were actually staring at my food on my lap. Although school policies sternly say that students shouldn't feed animals in school property, how could I resist diary? Their pleading eyes almost broke my heart! Hoping that nobody noticed what I did, I gave the wolves my whole lunch. My stomach grumbled all day and I had a hard time focusing during English class, but I'm happy that those wolves left with their bellies full of food. ^_^

I thought I'd never see those wolves, but on Thursday they arrived again! I knew I shouldn't be feeding these wolves for the consequences of being suspended, but their pleads got the best of me again, Diary. I actually wanted to pet one of the wolves. They looked so small and cuddly that I bet I could hold one with both of my hands. They were so cute Diary! But when I extended a hand to one of them, the entire pact growled at me! The one that I wanted to pet almost bit my hand with its jaws! The pact snatched the food that I gave them and ran away. I was so hurt that I thought they would never come back again…

But I was wrong. On Friday they came back to me, but this time they were more cautious than before. By this time I knew what I shouldn't do, so I laid out my lunch to them. But this next part really broke my heart Diary: instead of eating lunch in front of me, they decided to snatch my food and run for it. I felt tears welling up in my eyes, and a lump getting bigger in my throat as I watched them disappear. Terrible thoughts appeared in my mind. If I can't make friends with a single animal, what are the chances of me making friends with my classmates?

But suddenly I heard a soft whimpering in front of me. Drying my eyes with my hands, I saw that one wolf was staring directly at me! Looking closely I noticed it was the same wolf that tugged my shoelaces on Wednesday! I couldn't believe it!

I felt an overwhelming happiness surging inside me and I wanted to extend at hand at it, but I hesitated. What if it won't like me? What if it runs away with the rest of its pact? Slowly I reached out for the wolf with my palm facing upward…and the wolf came forward! It sniffed my hand and soon it was licking my fingers with its pink tongue (eww lol).

I didn't want to try going too fast Diary. By all means I just wanted to pat its adorable black and gray furry head and send it away to reunite with its family. But before I knew what was happening next, the little wolfy jumped onto my lap! The wolf cuddled around for a second and then it rested like a sleepy puppy! And the wolfy was so warm…It was like having a heated blanket covering my lap. I swear I felt the gentle rhythm of its heart beating as I slowly brushed its fur.

And by the time the bell rang (signaling that lunch time was over) the wolfy jumped down and looked up at me with its big black eyes. It wagged its tail in anticipation, wondering what I'm going to do next. And to be honest Diary, I didn't know what to do. Obviously I couldn't bring it to my classroom, for outside animals were strictly forbidden from entering school grounds. I was already breaking that rule by feeding them for this entire week. That and I would probably scare all of my classmates, a one-way ticket for me to throw away my opportunity in making friends with anybody in my classroom.

"I'll be back," I said as I gave an encouraging smile and gently cupped its face with my hands and snuggled my nose with its black nose. The wolfy licked my cheek with its pink tongue and I pulled back quickly. This wolf is so curious about everything lol.

I wish I could've stayed longer, Diary, I really did but English class was right after lunch. And knowing Ms. Fiora, she won't tolerate late students. Even though I'm probably her star student with the highest grade last year, she'll still mark my grade down now due to tardiness. :(

That or…-shudders- DETENTION! ; -;

Grabbing my school bag, I stood up and started walking towards my classroom building. I couldn't help but think, "Is the wolf still there looking at me? Did it run away before anyone notices it? Will it find its family from this school?" I didn't want to turn around, but I couldn't resist it! I peered behind a little bit and sure enough it was still there, looking at me with its large black eyes. Even from my distance, I can see that it didn't want me to leave, but my English class Diary! I'm on the borderline of having a B+ right now. Ms. Fiora gave me another A- from my last essay and I'm so scared because one wrong move and she'll give me a B+ for sure!

Looking down at my watch, I saw that I had 30 seconds until class starts! I yelped in surprise and ran into my classroom building, completely forgetting about the wolf. I felt really sad just leaving it alone that way but I know one thing for sure: I'll visit that wolf again someday. I'm confident that I will.


End file.
